Aftermath
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set after WH13 moves. Pete realizes that Myka is miserable and takes matters into his own hands. Slight Pyka (very, very, very little) and lots of B&W.


**Aftermath**

It's been five months since the warehouse moved and my misfit family got torn apart. Pete and I moved back to D.C. and went back to our positions working for the Secret Service. We have a cute condo that we barely live in. Steve went back to the ATF and Artie finally moved in with Vanessa. We all keep in touch via email or text on a normal basis but other than that, nothing. Claudia is enjoying her time as caretaker at the new warehouse.

Pete and I were on different cases and I finished mine early. Walking into the condo, I collapsed on the couch. Today had been rough and all I wanted to do was lay down and rest. Sadly, my body wouldn't allow it. Getting up, I walked into the bedroom and stripped down. Maybe a hot shower and soft piano music would calm my nerves. The hot water felt amazing on my shoulders and neck. Losing myself in the steam, I listened to the soft rhythm of Beethoven's Moonlight Santa. Humming, my mind wandered and went to Helena. _She always loved this song._

 _xxx_

 _"_ _You're humming again." I circled the couch bringing Helena her nightly cup of tea._

 _"_ _Is it bothering you, darling?" Taking the offered cup, H.G. smiled. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _No not at all. I'm just not used to it." I took a seat next to the brunette. "I love that song."_

 _"_ _It's always been one of my favorites as well." H.G. watched me over the rim of her cup._

xxx

After drying off, I slipped into my favorite black robe and walked over to my computer. A few files later, pictures of H.G. and I covered my screen. Warmth filled my heart as memories flooded my mind. Teaching Helena how the new cameras worked. And how her mind was blown when she realized there was one on her phone. "You were always so brilliant." Feeling a lump starting to form, I cleared my throat and exited the images. I checked my email with hopes to see something from her. Sadly, there had been nothing for nearly three months.

"Mykes, I'm home. Where are you?" Pete called from the front door.

 _Shit. He can't find me looking at these._ Closing the laptop quickly, I hurried towards the living room. "Hey Pete. How was work?" _There that that look again. He was getting a vibe from me._

"It was good. Nothing really exciting. How was your day?" Kissing me quickly, he moved past to go change.

"It was alright. Got done early and came home." We had fallen into a routine after work. We would come home, change, eat dinner, watch TV, do whatever paperwork needed to be done, and then go to bed. "I'll get dinner started soon."

"Actually, why don't you get dressed and relax. I'll cook dinner tonight."

I watched Pete skeptically a moment. He was up to something. "Please don't burn down the condo."

"I won't." Pete actually wasn't a bad cook. I had to teach him quite a lot though. But he was a fast learner. Dinner wasn't bad. Afterwards, he watched TV while I read. My suspicions weren't raised until he brought me my nightly cup of tea.

"Okay, Pete, what's up? You cooked dinner and are now bringing me tea. You're up to something." I watched the man skeptically.

"Mykes, it's nothing. I just know you've been distracted the past few days. I just want to help since I'm not that great at deep conversations."

Setting the tea on the coffee table, I cupped Pete's face in my hands. "Thank you Pete." I kissed the man gently on the lips.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke up foggy headed and slightly chilled. Groaning, I turned over and felt hard brick beneath me. _What the hell?_ Opening my eyes, all I saw was a sidewalk and street. Standing quickly, I fell back into the door behind me. "Where the hell am I?" Watching a car drive by, it dawned on me they were driving on the opposite side of the road. I froze as the door behind me opened.

"Hello?" A familiar English accent came from the owner. "Can I help you?"

Turning slowly, I could barely speak. "Helena?"

H.G.'s eyes grew. "Myka, what are you doing here?" I went to answer but started to fall. "Myka!"

Xxx

Coming to, I heard Helena's voice in the next room. Getting up as quietly as I could, I listened at the door. "Peter you're bloody insane! She fainted when she saw me. Thank God I was able to catch her." _Why is she yelling at Pete? How did I get here?_ "Oh." H.G. paused a moment. "I didn't realize. I have many regrets about what I've done and that was one of the things I regret the most." Helena's voice was laced with grief. "I'm going to check on her. She's been asleep for a few hours. I made sure she was okay before I called to yell at you." _Shit!_ I slid back in bed and turned away from the door seconds before Helena walked in. "I know you're awake."

I laid still until I felt the pressure of H.G. sitting behind me. "I never could get anything over on you." Looking back, I saw a worried look in the Helena's dark eyes. "Hey."

There was a twitch at the corner of Helena's mouth. "No you couldn't. Do you remember how you got here?"

Sitting up slowly, I tried to think back. Everything was fuzzy. "I don't remember anything after I drank my tea last night." I tried looking at Helena for answers but all I got was a soft smile. "What?"

"You still drink a cup of tea before you go to bed?" Her smile only grew when my brow creased. "Do you sit on the patio while you drink said cup of tea?"

I realized what the author was alluding to. "Even if it's chilly out." As I sat on Helena's bed, I realized just how much I missed the woman who sat before me. "Some habits die hard I guess." Rubbing my temples, I groaned. My head was killing me. "The only thing I can think of is that Pete must have spiked my tea with something. But, it's Pete. He would never do that."

"And a few years ago you would have never believe that your favorite author, H.G. Wells, was actually a woman." Helena placed a hand on mine. "I'll get you some coffee. That always seemed to help your headaches."

"Thank you." I followed the inventor into the small kitchen. "You've got a lovely home." I took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Yes I moved back here after Gretchen and…." She paused, "After I left New York." There was guilt in her voice. _Did she feel guilty for dating the American painter and not coming after me?_ "I'm going to shoot him. While yes, I'm glad he brought you here but..."

"Why did he bring me here? Did you know about this?" My head was getting worse. _Pete drugged me and dropped me on Helena's doorstep?_

"No. Of course not." H.G. came to sit across from me as we waited for the coffee to brew. "He brought you here because he knew neither of us would go after the other because we were afraid. He saw you looking at pictures of us on your computer."

My cheeks started to burn. _He must have seen the files on my computer. Wait, why was he going through my files? "_ Yeah. Wait, you were scared? Of what?"

H.G. was quiet a moment as she traced my knuckles with a featherlike touch. "Same as you." Stormy eyes met mine. "I was scared of rejection. I still am. You didn't come here of your own free will. What's keeping you from getting on the next plane and leaving?"

"You." The word came out instantly.

Helena's brow creased. "Excuse me?"

I chewed my bottom lip as I placed a hand over Helena's to still it. "You're what's keeping me here. I can only imagine what Pete's said to you about how I've been acting these past months." I chuckled nervously as every scenario that I could possibly imagine ran through my brain. "Pete and his damn vibes."

"He told me you've been miserable even before the warehouse moved. He said you've been miserable since I told you I left Nate." That lump started to form in my throat again. Pulling my hands away, Helena sighed. "Myka, I'm sorry. I-,"

"Why did you date her? If you were going to end up with a woman we all figured it was going to be me!" I stood and stomped towards the coffee pot. I could feel Helena's eyes watching me as I poured us each a cup of coffee. "Do you still take yours the same way?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft. "Myka, I caused you to walk away from what you loved most once before. I couldn't ask you to do that again. That's why I didn't come after you. And when I found out the warehouse was moving, I heard you were with Pete. I didn't want to screw up your life anymore than I already had." Helena's voice cracked and I suddenly felt guilty. The author was in obvious pain and I was the cause of it.

"I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to come after me. But then I saw you with Nate and…," I looked down to the floor. I didn't want to cry about H.G. again. I couldn't cry about her again.

"I know you did. But I couldn't bear going back to the warehouse. I wanted a life far away from artifacts. I realized I was lying to myself once I saw you again. I'm H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction. But I thought dating a woman in New York would somehow fix the hole that was left in me." I looked into warm, scared brown eyes as I felt warm, slightly shaking, hands grasp mine. "I found out quite quickly that there was only one person who could fill that hole inside me but by the time I realized that it was too late. You were with Pete."

"Helena…"

"Sshhh. Don't say anything. You're still under the influence of whatever Pete drugged you with. Just drink some coffee and let that work its way out of your system. Then, we will revisit this subject. Alright?"

I gave the author a slight nod. "Okay." _She just put everything on the table. She's never done that with anyone but me. And she does love me. I can only pray she knows I feel the same way._ Helena took her cup of coffee and walked over to a small oak desk. "Are you writing again?"

"Indeed. I've been working on a manuscript-,"

"I'm reading it!" Rushing over, I snatched up a stack of papers and darted away.

"Myka," H.G. tried to corner me in attempts to grab hold of the papers. "Don't read-,"

"Helena…" Tears threatened to fall as I scanned the pages. It was a love story between a time traveler and a secret service agent. A light blush covered the author's face as I looked up. Her arm was crossed over her stomach as the other hand covered her face.

"That is part of the reason I broke up with Gretchen. She saw me writing that. Well, let me rephrase, she snooped around my desk, and read that. There was such love in my words that she said I couldn't love her like that. Or something along those lines."

"Well, I don't want you breaking up with me over a manuscript so," I closed the bound papers and gave them back.

"Myka, we're not…"

"He broke up with me via text." I laughed as confusion washed over Helena's face. Pulling out my phone, I read the text. "Myka we both know you belong with HG and not me. You've been miserable for months. I will always love you but I can see you love me as a brother. You really love the hot British one more. I'm sure she's going to kill me soon for what I did. Please try to plead my case and tell her that I did this because I had no other choice. I had to drug one of you and well she would kill me. Love you Mykes."

"He's right. I would have killed him. I still might beat him to a bloody pulp for drugging you." Helena took the stack of papers from my hands and set them on the desk. "You can read it. I have most of it written. I could never figure out the ending."

I smiled. "Maybe you'll know how to end it now?" Leaning forward, I kissed Helena on the cheek. "I know, we'll talk later. But we both know what I'm going to say."

H.G. sighed as she joined me on the couch. "How are you feeling now that you've got caffeine flowing through your system?"

"I feel better but I don't believe it's because of the coffee." I met Helena's gaze. "I'm better because I know how you really feel. I'm not going to reject you. I've loved you since I was a kid. It wasn't until I met you and spent time with you that I fell _in_ love with you. We've hurt each other but I think…"

"That it was all a test of sorts? The universe seeing just how far we could be pushed apart just to see if we would come back to one another."

"Spoken like a true writer." H.G. laughed as I leaned against her shoulder.

Wrapping her arm around me, she pulled me closer and kissed my hair. "Well I would hope so." I enjoyed the slow rise and fall of H.G.'s chest. It was calming. "I'm sure it goes without saying that the feelings are mutual?"

"Oh it does. You've never put everything out on the table like you did a bit ago. You've only shown vulnerability around me. Actions speak louder than words." We sat silent on the couch for a while. I enjoyed being in Helena's presence again. _God I missed this. The smell of her perfume, the smell of her shampoo, and the smell of her body wash. I just missed her. Everything about her really. I'm hopeless._ I chuckled silently.

"What is it, darling?" Helena shifted to look down at me.

"It's nothing. I just…I missed this." I snuggled more into the inventor. "I missed you."

"I know." H.G. let her head rest atop mine. "I missed this too. It's nearly dinner time and you've not eaten all day. Let me make us something and we can talk more."

"I was asleep for that long? Wow. Whatever Pete drugged me with must have really whammied me." I paused thinking of the first time I used that term. "Oh geez. We'll have to tell the team about us…if there is an "us" I mean." Doubt started to creep into the back of my mind. _While yes, we are sitting here and I'm snuggled into Helena and she's holding me, there still might not be anything besides friendship. Yes, she told me how she felt but still._

"Stop it. I know you're having a war inside that brilliant mind of yours." Helena chuckled softly. "Yes, Myka, there is an 'us.' And it might be best to send an email since not everyone has an international phone plan like you, me, and Pete."

"This is true. They'll be happy for us." I leaned forward to grab my, now room temperature, coffee.

"Yes, I know." H.G. sighed with a smile. "I think they've had an ongoing pool for how long it would take us to get together. I know they had one going while I was at the warehouse."

"Are you freaking serious?" I studied the look on Helena's face to see if there was even a hint of a joke. There wasn't one. "I can't believe they would do that." I paused, "Okay, actually I can definitely see Pete and Claudia doing it. Then roping Steve in once they told him how we acted before he came."

Helena studied me. "You're not telling me something. What is it Myka?"

"You know how Steve could tell if you were lying?" H.G. gave me a weary nod. "He called me out on loving you once."

"He did?" Helena's brow rose as she stood.

"Yeah. He saw how I acted even when you were only a hologram. And then he saw how heartbroken I was when I saw Emily Lake. He finally confronted me once Claudia brought him back and he saw us working together."

"That man was always smart." Helena opened her fridge. "I've got a good amount of roast left from last night's dinner. Do you mind if we have leftovers?"

"Roast sounds great. Let me set the table while you warm everything up." Knowing Helena the way I do, I knew exactly where she kept everything in the kitchen. Bringing down plates and glasses, I set a table for two.

"You do realize? We are too much alike. I can only imagine how much you drove Pete insane by how you organize everything."

"He drove me insane with his lack of organization." Helena laughed as I finished the table. "I think I'll stick with water to flush out whatever toxins are in my system."

"Good idea. I wouldn't want you dying on me anytime soon." Helena and I ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Once we cleaned everything up, H.G. went back to writing and I read what parts of her manuscript that she allowed. Soft jazz played in the background and relaxed us both. Neither of us realized it was nearly ten until my phone rang.

"It's Pete. I'm surprised he dares to call me." Hitting accept, I put him on speaker. "Hey Pete."

"Only because he doesn't want me to yell at him again." Helena smirked from her desk. "Hello Peter."

"She scares the hell out of me Mykes. Hey H.G."

"Well you did drug me and left me on her doorstep." I laughed when I saw the death glare on Helena's face.

"Yeah well, it was the only way the two of you were going to be in the same place and talk things out. And besides, I stayed until I saw you were inside and safe with H.G."

"Don't do it again or I will kill you!" Helena kept typing.

"Okay. Okay. I won't do it again. Geez. So, I guess the two of you worked things out since I'm still alive and you're still in London?"

Glancing at Helena, I smiled. "Yes, we've talked things over."

"So you're moving to London then? I'll start packing up your stuff and ship it once you give me the word."

"Pete! I said we talked. I don't even know if…." Helena's typing stopped a moment. She was listening. "I want to stay. But let us talk it over before you start shipping my stuff."

"Have him start packing your things. We can buy you some clothes until it gets here." Helena turned in her chair. Love shined in her dark eyes. "I finally have you back. Do you honestly think I'm letting you go again?"

"Awwwww! See? This is why I did what I did! The two of you are so cute together."

All we could do was snicker. "Who won the bet, by the way?" I smirked at the phone.

Silence came from the other end of the call. "W-what bet?"

"Pete." I could imagine him bracing himself for a punch.

Sighing, he answered. "Technically, no one did since I forced the two of you together. How did you know about that anyway? H.G. told you, didn't she?"

"Mmhmm." I knew Pete was grinning. "Well, it's getting late and I'm still exhausted from the tranquilizer you slipped into my tea. I'll talk to you later." We said our goodbyes and I ended the call.

"So, young Peter is scared of me?" A triumphant smirk played at the Helena's lips. "That's good to know."

"He's always been scared of you. He's kinda scared of me too." Yawning, I rubbed my temples. "I can take the couch…"

"Really? You think I'm letting you sleep anywhere but in my room? I want to make sure there are no lasting effects of the drug."

"And here I thought you just wanted to be close to me."

Helena shook her head as she came to stand behind me. Squeezing my shoulders, she leaned down to whisper. "Well, there is that too." Her hot breath caressing my ear caused me to shiver. Chuckling, H.G. continued into her bedroom. "Come on and I'll get you something to sleep in."

Once I was changed, I sank into Helena's bed. "Oh my God this bed is comfortable."

"Yes, I know it is." H.G. slid in on her side. There was a slight awkwardness between us. Throwing caution to the wind, I scooted over and snuggled into the older woman. Helena smiled and wrapped me in a strong embrace. "Comfortable, darling?"

Nuzzling into her neck I nodded. "Very much so." I wrapped an arm around Helena's torso. I never wanted to move again.

"Good. Now get some rest. Goodnight Myka." H.G. kissed my hair and held me close.

"Night."

Xxx

The next morning, I woke up still wrapped around Helena. "Darling, I need to use the loo. Can you please let me go for five minutes?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Yeah, sure." Untangling myself, I rolled onto my back.

"Thank you." A quick kiss later, H.G. was closing the door behind her. _So yesterday really did happen. It wasn't a dream. Good._ Turning on my side, I breathed in the smell of Helena's pillow. Warmth surrounded me and I was happy. My heart fluttered as I heard footsteps behind me. "Good morning love. Would you like some coffee and breakfast?"

"That sounds good. But I'd rather lie in bed a while longer if that's okay?"

"Of course. I'll come get you when it's ready." Helena stopped when I grabbed her wrist. "What is it?"

Blushing, I bit my lip. "I meant….,"

"Ah. Well, I do believe that can be arranged as well." Climbing back into bed, H.G. wrapped her arms around me once more. I felt safe and loved when she held me. Even when it was just a hug.

"Do you work at all? Besides, being a writer?" I rested my head on Helena's chest.

"No. I accumulated a lot of interest over the hundred years I was bronzed. And then I do freelance work on the side."

"The great H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction, doing freelance work. How ironic. But I liked the manuscript. It will get published for sure."

"I hope so. I'm not sure what to publish under. H.G. Wells or Helena G. Wells. It's a tossup." There was a slight chuckle in her voice.

"I think Helena G. Wells works better. You have a beautiful name and now women can publish any kind of work they wish."

"Thank you Myka. There was one page I haven't shown you yet." I looked into warm, satin brown eyes with question. "I didn't show you the dedication page. Let me get it for you." I watched as Helena walked out of the room. Sitting up, I stretched and waited. "Here," H.G. gave me a page and sat on the edge of the bed.

 _To my dearest Myka. Yours through time ~H.G._

It was simple but meant so much. Tears started to glisten in my eyes as I read the sentence over and over again. "Myka," Helena reached out and wiped away a tear that rolled down my cheek. "What's wrong?"

I sniffled and cleared my throat. "Nothing's wrong. It's just…so sweet." I couldn't help the cheesy grin I knew I had. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, darling." Helena took the page from me and held my hands in hers. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me. Now that I'm away from the warehouse, I don't have many dark thoughts. The only time I truly get depressed is when Christina's birthday comes around. And when your birthday came around. I know we talked on the phone but it's not the same as celebrating it with you."

"I understand. I'm not sure what I will do. I actually was getting bored being in the Secret Service again. It's not as exciting as the warehouse was." I thought a moment. "Are there any bookstores around here?"

Helena thought a moment. "Yes, actually. There's one a few blocks from here. And I believe they are looking to hire someone. We can go there today if you're feeling up to it. We need to get you some clothes anyway." H.G. paused a moment. A coy grin tugged at her lips. "Or you can always volunteer at the H.G. Wells museum."

I snorted. "Oh yeah. That's totally the job for me." I stood and held out my hand for the brunette. "The bookstore and clothing sound great. Let's eat and get ready to go. Thankfully Pete slipped my wallet into my jacket before he left me here."

Xxx

After breakfast and a quick shower, Helena let me borrow some of her clothes. The shirt was a little big since I was smaller chested than she was. It was a bit chilly out but I liked it that way. "There's only one or two stores that have the business wear that we like. The others are more casual. Which would you like to visit first?"

"The business attire one works. I need new slacks anyway."

"Shall we darling?" Helena laced her arm through mine as she hailed down a taxi. I watched as the car seemed to stop immediately.

"We shall." I slid in beside H.G. and we were off. The store was nice. As I combed the racks of clothing, Helena took it upon herself to snag a few outfits of her own choosing for me. Turning, I saw her strut towards me with an arm full of clothing. "What are those?"

"Just a few outfits I thought you should try on. It will take a while for your things to arrive. So, I thought you should get a variety of outfits until then."

A nervous laugh bubbled into my throat. "I can see our definition of 'a few' is different."

"They might be. But, either way, you're trying them on. Now, let's go." Walking past me, Helena made her way to the dressing rooms. "Come along darling." Shaking my head, I followed. _This is going to be interesting. Hopefully she won't try to jump me in here as I change. Not that I would protest against it._ "Alright, here you are. Go try something on and I'll wait out here."

"How did I get myself into this situation?" I walked into the decent sized room and locked the door.

"You didn't dear. Pete did." Overall, Helena's style is close to mine so most of the outfits worked out well. As we neared the register, it dawned on me that I didn't have any British currency. Helena chuckled as she noticed my dismay. "No worries darling." Handing over her card, we waited.

"I'll pay you back." My face was red. _How could I have forgotten that?_

"No rush." The clerk gave Helena her card back. "Thank you." Taking the bags, we flagged down another taxi and went to the bookstore.

"Helena, my dear, how are you?" An older gentlemen greeted us as we walked in.

"I'm doing well. And yourself?"

"Doing well. I can keep those bags behind the counter for you if you'd like." The man's eyes fell on me. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Thank you Charles. This is my friend, Myka. Myka, this is Charles. He's the owner of the shop."

"Indeed I am. It's a pleasure meeting you Myka. Your friend here makes sure I stay in business. The amount of first editions she has made me hunt down matches no other."

"Now Charles," Helena began. "One cannot put a price on a priceless book." She flashed him her award winning smile and gave him the bags.

"This is true. You ladies enjoy yourselves. If you need anything, let me know."

"Well, actually, that's partly why we came today. Myka is staying with me and needs a job. She grew up in her father's bookstore and is quite the book lover like myself."

"Ah." The man smiled at me. "Is that so? When can you start?"

"Tomorrow works." _This couldn't be happening this easily. Could it?_

"Since you're new in town, I'll give you a week to settle things. Be here at nine A.M. on Monday and you can start working. Before you leave, I'll have you fill out paperwork."

"Thank you Sir." The man gave me a nod before I followed Helena down an aisle. "He seems to like you."

"He and I have gotten into many conversations over literature. When we spoke of H.G. Wells, the conversation got quite interesting."

"I'm sure it did." Before we left, I filled out the necessary paperwork as H.G. bought a few books. Ones in which I'm sure she didn't need.

"Helena," Charles spoke before we exited. "She's a keeper."

H.G. glanced at me and back to him. "Yes, I know."

Xxx

It was good to be back at Helena's. I was exhausted from all the walking, changing, and carrying tons of bags. "I'll clean you out a drawer and part of my closet if you'll bring the rest of the bags into our room." I paused a moment at Helena's words. _Our room? She already considers her room ours? Not that I'm complaining. I love the idea. Calm down Myka. It was probably just a slip of the tongue. Oh and what a tongue that is._ Taking in a deep breath, I tried to clear my head of the not so innocent thoughts going through my mind. "Myka?"

"Coming. Sorry." I placed the bags on the bed and started unloading them.

"Is everything alright love? I hope I didn't scare you with what I just said." H.G. looked back at me.

I kept my back to her. If I had a chance at saying anything, I couldn't look into those loving brown eyes. "No. You didn't. It's just….," I knew what I wanted to say but the words wouldn't come. "There's…I've…never had an 'us' or 'our' that has made me feel the way it does when you're the one saying it."

Helena wrapped her arms around me from behind and let her chin rest on my shoulder. "Well, I may have taken a step too quickly in our relationship. I know we're just in the beginning but I already consider this your home. To be honest, I consider wherever you are my home." Helena placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "I love you Myka Bering and I plan on spending the rest of my life loving you. I know I can't make up for what I did in the past. But I can make sure you have a bright future."

 _Here come the tears. Damn it._ "Helena," turning in her arms, I was taken aback by H.G.'s gaze. Her eyes were stormy but filled with love and vulnerability. I cupped the author's cheek. "Wherever you are is my home too." Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on Helena's lips. _They're softer than I imagined._ Instantly, H.G. kissed back and I felt myself slipping into bliss.

Helena finally broke the kiss and took a step back. We both knew if the kiss went on any longer we would end up moving too fast. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to progress so quickly."

"That's quite alright." Clearing my throat, I went back to unpacking the clothes. Once H.G. was done with the closet, she moved to the dresser. "Thank you, for everything." It was nice hanging my things next to Helena's until my eyes fell on one article of clothing. "You kept this? After all this time."

"You're welcome." H.G. turned and a light blush crossed her cheeks when she saw my jacket. "Yes, I did."

"You were coveting my jacket. I knew it."

"Admiring maybe. Not coveting." Both of us knew how ironic this conversation just turned. "You let me borrow the jacket; I was just waiting for an ample time to give it back."

"Uh-huh. Why do I not believe you?" I hung the jacket back but on my side of the closet. "Though, I can't say much. I still have that one button down shirt you let me borrow after Pete spilt coffee on me."

"You're one to talk then." Helena's coy grin made me snicker. "They were right. We acted like a couple even back then."

"I guess we were." Once I was finished, I took a seat on the bed and watched Helena clear out a drawer. "So, what did you tell Gretchen when she saw you wear it?"

"She never asked about it. She'd seen me wear leather before so it never occurred to her that it wasn't mine to begin with." H.G.'s voice was flat.

"Are we going to talk about our exes and get everything out in the open or do you want to wait a bit longer?"

Helena was silent for what felt like forever. "I can assume you and Peter….shared a room, correct?"

 _She can't bring herself to say it._ "Yes, we did. But only twice. After the second time, we decided to leave the idea alone for a while." _I don't want to know the answer, but I have to ask._ "How about you and Gretchen?" _I don't really care about Nate. He was a guy and for some odd reason I'm not as offended._

Again, she was quiet. "We did. On a few occasions. But more than twice." Helena bowed her head a moment. "I'm sorry Myka." Her voice cracked. _I don't have the right to say it's not okay but I don't like the fact she slept with another woman._ "I regret it. Honestly, I felt as if I was cheating on you since she was an American woman. With Nate…things were different."

"Yeah, you…sharing a room…with Nate doesn't affect me the same way."

Helena turned and crossed her arms. "It seems neither of us can say 'it,' can we?"

Seeing H.G. cross her arms like that made my Psych 101 kicked in. _She's trying to close herself off to protect herself. Does she think I'm going to yell and scream about the fact she tried to move on? I have no right to judge. I tried moving on with Pete._ "No. It seems we can't. But, now that we've talked about 'it' let's make a pact to never talk about it again. Deal?"

The weight in the room suddenly vanished. "Deal. Now let's finish getting you moved in."

Xxx

"It's about time you two get together!" Claudia squealed. She looked so grown up now that she was caretaker. "I'm happy for you guys. So did Pete really drug you and take you to London?" Helena and I nodded. "Geez."

"Yes, if anything would have happened to her, I would've killed him." Helena leaned over my shoulder. "How are you Claudia?"

"I'm well. The new agents are quite…interesting. I miss working with you guys so much. I hate that you couldn't come work at warehouse 14."

"We miss you too Claud. You will always be my little sister. Even if you'll never age until a new caretaker comes around."

"And Pete will always be my big brother. I know. I know." The young girl smiled until her Farnsworth sounded. "Well, I need to go. I'll talk to you two later."

The webcam window closed and I leaned back into Helena. "She'll make a great caretaker. I hate that she'll stay young looking while the rest of us grow old." I smiled up at the author. "Not all of us are lucky to look like you do at a hundred and fifty years old." Helena smacked my shoulder and walked towards the kitchen. "It was a joke."

"Oh whatever. At least I'll be able to grow old with you." H.G. stopped when she realized what she said. "Myka…"

"We both know things are going to move quicker than a normal relationship. In a way, we've been together for two years already." I wrapped my arms around Helena and met her gaze. "So, don't worry about saying things like that. It's sweet and I enjoy hearing it. Besides, when that book gets published, our love will never truly die."

"A version of our story will live on forever. Just like my other books." Helena's voice was distant. "I'm glad." H.G.'s smile was breathtaking. The only thing I could do was close the gap between us. For once in my life, I was exactly where I was meant to be.


End file.
